Various plastic core materials for pads, including for example foamed plastic materials, are well known in the art. These materials, as well as many other conventional padding materials can effectively reduce shock and friction forces imparted to body parts, but the differences in physical properties between such materials and natural soft tissues still allow for transfer of such forces to the user of such prior art pads. For example, athletes such as bicyclists and runners suffer injury from the normal pressure, shearing, friction, and shock that accompany their activities. Blisters are caused on an athlete's feet from exposure to friction occasioned by the foot rubbing against the interior of his shoe. Athletic socks are not capable of absorbing friction, nor can they absorb the shocks experienced by feet occasioned by vigorous exercise. Additionally, bicyclists and sailors also suffer blistered hands even when wearing gloves. Existing plastic padding materials, which can comprise a mixture of about four parts by weight resin with about one part by weight plasticizer, are too rigid and inelastic to prevent slippage between the human foot, buttocks or hand in a shoe, seat or glove, and hence cannot completely eliminate blistering.
Accordingly, a need exists for a highly elastic plastic to conform to the shape of an athlete's body part to protect an athlete against injury caused by pressure, shearing, friction, vibration, and shock occasioned by his athletic activities. Similar needs exist with regard to invalids or persons subject to a period of immobility wherein certain body parts are subject to continuous or prolonged surface contact. Furthermore, a need exists for a material that is highly plastic, and simulates properties of natural soft tissue.